


Hololive Doom: Opening of Hell Realm

by OwenLabbit



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenLabbit/pseuds/OwenLabbit
Summary: This story is like a B movie from the 70's or 80's.  It's a mix of Doom and Resident Evil.Okayu is a PI, who left the police force.  She has a girlfriend, Korone, who is a reporter covering a story in the mountains, and suddenly disappears.  Strange occurrences are coming from MoonaTech, a research lab for Usada Construction.  Okayu gets a cryptic message from an old friend, Usada Pekora, who has now become a wealthy Chairman of a major corporation.The new Sheriff on the quiet island of Holios is an ex-special forces captain, Shishiro Botan.  She's come back to her wife, Lamy, after a war injury in the Demon Realms, that still gives her PTSD.She meets Okayu and they bond as the bromance begins.  They both leave to investigate MoonaTech up in the mountains.  Okayu is following up on the cryptic message, trying to find Korone, and Botan was told to help out the cat by the Chairman of Usada Construction's offices.Soon, all hell breaks loose.Moona Tech had been digging deep into the earth and something is being released from the Hell Realm.
Relationships: Inugami Korone/Nekomata Okayu, Moona Hoshinova/Usada Pekora, Ookami Mio/Shirakami Fubuki, Sakura Miko/Usada Pekora, Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel, Shishiro Botan/Yukihana Lamy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Yukihana Lamy turned to find the one she’d waited for and loved for years beside her. Her wife had been on tour for three years in the Demon Realm and finally made it back alive. They sent her home because of an injury. After spending three months in a military hospital she was sent back on honorable discharge. Despite Lamy not wanting her wife hurt, she was thankful she was finally home. Feeling the warmth of her body beside her was the only thing she had longed for the entire time.  


Shishiro Botan woke up, a smile across her lips, holding her wife Lamy close in her arms.  


“Hey beautiful,” she kissed the top of her head. “I missed you.”  


Lamy snuggled in close to her body. She fit in like the perfect piece of a puzzle and she snuggled. “Umm… you smell nice.”  


“I smell.”  


They snickered together.  


“I need to get up and take a bath. Don’t want to be late for the new job, Sheriff Shishiro Botan of the Island of Holios.”  


“Can I join you?”  


“Sure, they could use a healer on the force.”  


“No, in the bath.”  


Botan stared down into the beautiful golden eyes with a playful smirk, and quickly lifted Lamy in her arms, “of course.”

##########################################################################

Across town, Private Detective Nekomata Okayu fought in the kitchen with her girlfriend, Inugami Korone, over a text.  


“She’s just a friend.” Nekomata Okayu grabbed her girlfriend’s arm, pulling her in close, pressing her body against her own, as she leaned back against the kitchen counter. “Come on.”  


“They are always just a friend, which – that’s cool and all… I’ve never wanted to be the possessive type.”  


“But you are the possessive type.” Okayu rubbed her arms playfully, her large purple eyes staring into the beautiful brown eyes of someone she’d known for half her life. “It’s one of the qualities I like about you.”  


“I just get jealous.”  


“Isn’t that the possessive type?” the Neko kissed at her neck, a flirtatious move that had always worked in the past. “You’re a regular Yandere.”  


“Well yeah,” they both chuckled together, and when Okayu was close she was hard to resist. “Okay, so let’s say it’s just a friend I don’t think it matters. I want us to be more but you don’t want that for your life and I’ve accepted that, but maybe…” Korone pulled away. “Why are we doing this? I come here. We sleep together. You don’t want to be serious. I leave. And… I’m getting tired of it.”  


“What?”  


“If you want to date others – that’s cool. But let’s not play this girlfriend game. I’m really busy these days and there’s this new story about something going on at MoonaTech, so I’ll be leaving with a film crew into the mountains – probably be gone a few days.”  


“But it’s not a game. Seriously, I don’t have other girlfriends. And I love that you’re popular and busy – makes you sexier.”  


Korone laughed, “Are you serious? Is there another Neko out there dating all these other girls with your name?”  


“Okay, so you’re still on that subject.” Okayu lifted the phone, glancing over the text. “It’s probably not even anyone I know. Some mistaken...” The Neko looked down at the text, “Oh… it’s Pekora. Wow, haven’t heard from her for a while.”  


She heard the front door slam, as she looked up from the phone. Korone was always a very fast walker. She left. She just left.  


Okayu looked at the closed door, standing in some boxers and a spaghetti-string undershirt. She ruffled her thick silvery-purple shag of hair with both hands. “She was just a friend,” she quietly said to herself. “I have a lot of friends….”  


Her girlfriend would return. She’d always blow off steam and return. Instead of running after her she walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee in her favorite dog mug – a gift from that hot Doggo girlfriend of hers that walked out for the fifth or sixth time.  


She looked over at the text and realized it was someone she hadn’t heard from in a long time, Usada Pekora. They had met at the academy and Pekora was a genius that advised on the technical aspects of an investigation, but had started her own private company, Usada Construction and Labs on the Island of Holios a year ago.  


“Hm,” she read over what was on the text.  


“Miss you and hope you come by lucky cat. You’ll need luck this time. Something really strange has been happening in Holios. I left you the directions with an old partner of mine at a shrine on Sora Mountain.”  


“What the…?” Okayu lifted her phone. “That’s cryptic… but then, this is Pekora. She’s either an evil genius or a brilliant futurist.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to pick up.

Chapter Two

“Hey guys,” Korone always an upbeat doggo announced, as she jumped out of the van, “it looks quiet out here.”  


The network van had parked outside the large building tucked deep into the forests of Northern Holios. For three hours they drove to reach the entrance of MoonaTech Labs a subsidiary of Usada Corp. and Labs. They did much of the research for the parent company.  


Korone’s crew was a team of four – two cameramen, Doug and Harry, her manager, Laura and the liaison for MoonaTech. Korone had already forgotten his name, Tawa or Yoko – she forgot.  


“Weather looks bad,” Laura commented while looking overhead at the thick gray clouds, fat with condensation. A torrential downpour was about to occur and they needed to head into the plant quickly.  


“Where is everyone?” Doug asked, since he expected security or something outside the building.  


“Yeah, looks deserted,” Harry added, standing by Doug and unloading gear.  


“There’s just a skeleton crew on the weekend,” the liaison remarked.  


While speaking, he was already at the door opening with his badge, and the four followed. Korone stood at the back wondering what this feeling was – it was overwhelmingly foreboding. Being a doggo had perks in that she had heightened senses.  


Earlier she had been sent a text about a new investigation her boss had wanted on some strange goings on and deaths in the area of Northern Holios. They suspected some type of corporate poisoning in the water system that ran down to a village that had an unexpected rise in hospital visits for odd symptoms. She wanted to investigate the small village afterward.  


Finally entering the building, it truly was dead inside. There wasn’t even a secretary at the front entry desk. Korone didn’t like how it felt and had a strange urge to run.  


Laura walked over and tapped on the desk, “Yoo hoo, anyone here?”  


“Come this way,” the liaison waved. “They must be back here. It is a Saturday after all.”  


The two cameramen followed; Doug had turned on his camera filming the empty entry.  


“This is creepy, not gonna lie,” Harry added. He turned to Korone, “Hey can you hold this a second?”  


Korone took his smaller camera.  


It was then the doggo began thinking over the fact the liaison met them last minute, stating he worked for MoonaTech and was there to guide them around the company grounds and make sure all their needs were met. Despite it being a weekend, she thought surely someone would be there to greet them.  


“What was your name again?” she asked the liaison, “Yoko Tawaru, was that it?”  


Without answering he opened a door and walked through. Laura shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe he has a hearing problem?”  


“Yeah, or just a dodgy problem.” Korone didn’t like the aura he seemed to emanate.  


“I guess we follow.”  


Harry laughed as he grabbed his camera back from the reporter. “Let’s go.”  


Once they walked through the door, she saw a large elevator at the end. He was already holding it open for them to enter.  


“We need to go further down,” the liaison stated.  


“Cool, underground facility,” Doug stated, still filming.  


Korone had a problem with dark and closed spaces and really didn’t want to get in the elevator to go to lower levels, but she had a job to do.  


Once they all entered the sound of clanking and metal like a train headed downward. Korone looked over the floors lighting up as they passed, all going downward, counting with each floor they passed, a common OCD trait; of which, she thought she had control. She realized this was further underground than she had read on her documentation before the investigation.  


“How many miles down is this?” she asked.  


“Oh, MoonaTech has been excavating this area for years and loved the chance to branch out with Usada’s company. She jumped at the chance to make use of Pekora Usada’s genius inventions. This goes down further than any other excavation in the history of Holios.”  


“That’s not an answer.” Korone didn’t want to play around. She pulled out her phone, realizing there was no connection this far down. Her heart was beating so fast, and the others seemed to just be going along.  


The elevator doors finally opened into a large dark tunnel.  


“Now we ride through this tunnel,” Tawaru continued leading.  


The place was lit with lowered yellow bulbs, and there was a small railway that he guided them to off to the right.  


“Hop in.” He entered the small train, wanting them all to follow.  


Tawaru held out his hand and Laura climbed into a car, joined by Doug and Harry. Korone hesitated, again feeling that rush of escape that runs through a hidden fight or flight mechanism all creatures had, but hers were heightened and she stood there for a moment.  


“What’s wrong?” Laura asked.  


“I don’t know.” She tilted her head to the side listening.  


Korone heard sounds, strange sounds coming from deeper in the tunnel. It was strange growls like she’d never heard before.  


She was ready to head back to the elevator. “We need to head back up Tawaru. I think this is a bad time and we can come back later.”  


Yoko Tawaru shook his head. “You know, I was worried this might happen with a doggo like you.”  


In an instant, her three co-workers fell to the ground. He shot them all.  


Oh fuck.  


She barely had time to register she just saw her three co-workers fall to the ground dead.  


Korone took off running to the elevator, banging on the button to close.  


She felt bullets whiz past her, she tucked into the side of the elevator hitting the buttons hard.  


“Come on doggo – we don’t want you dead.”  


“Those shots say otherwise, no thanks!”  


The doors started to close, and she could see Tawaru reach in, a gun in one hand, trying to pull apart the doors. So, she leapt up, holding to the hatch above and then kicked him hard, so he flung back, as a bullet hit her lower leg.  


One thing about Inugami Korone, she was a really strong doggo who had spent her life working out. She pulled herself up the hatch, and jumped on top of the elevator.  


It had stopped moving, and so she found the ladder to the side, and started climbing.  


Her leg was in pain, but adrenaline fed her and she climbed up with only her arm strength and one good leg.  


It was then she looked down and could see there was something dark climbing through the hatch below her. There were several dark things climbing up, and those strange growls and sounds she had heard earlier were coming from them.  


They were climbing up after her.  


Korone’s heart rate sped up, and she climbed with everything she had.  


She spied a small vent at the side of the elevator. She punched the metal enclosure, smashing it open unconcerned with the damage to her fist. She was a boxer and was used to this type of pain.  
Those things were big and she leapt over to the small vent, squeezing inside.  
As she crawled inside, one of the things grabbed at her leg that had been shot, biting down at her shoe, and she screamed.  


She kept kicking frantically with the other leg, over and over, until she fought it off her, and then dragging herself further into the vent and away from that thing.  


Just as she had hoped, they didn’t fit. She dragged herself along the small four by four vent shaft hoping there would be some way out of this underground horror.  


She pulled her phone out again, wanting to send a text to Okayu – get help. She was still too deep underground.  


Her mind was swirling, as her heart pounded.  


Survival 101 – keep alive. She needed to find a way to get her strength back. She must have been a few miles underground from what she counted earlier.  


What was going on? Why’d he say, he wanted her alive? She finally had time to think over losing her three co-workers. Why didn’t she follow her gut instincts and tell them to turn around and not enter the elevator?  


She was shaking bad. It was pitch dark in the vent and she needed to gather her thoughts and think up a plan. Her phone had a light, but she didn’t want to waste the battery in case she made it somewhere she could make a phone call.  


Her heart was racing with adrenaline, and she kept dragging herself along, the pain growing in her leg. It was getting number and number, and she was basically dragging it along.  


“Okayu,” she muttered to herself, feeling herself slowly lose strength, but not wanting to stop moving forward.  


She could hear the creatures further behind her, and was thankful they didn’t fit in such a small space. But now, she had miles to head upward, and she was moving parallel to the elevators. Eventually, she’d have to find a way up.  


She whispered, wishing she could send a telepathic message, “Okayu…Okayu…Okayu….”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat bromance begins, Marine's Bar, and some back story for Pekora and Miko.

Chapter Three

[[[[[[[[[[[Marine’s Bar - Ave #69]]]]]]]]]]]

Okayu looked up at the sign and snickered deep and to herself. Every time she came by, Marine’s sign made her laugh. It had been years since she served on the Captain’s boat. She was just a teen and needed a job and the Captain gave her one for two years. Some of the best years of her life, and it’s how she met Korone.  


The doggo saved her when she fell off the boat, and Okayu couldn’t swim. Strange how she was on a boat and couldn’t swim. But, Korone, the amazing athlete that she is, saw her and jumped in without a second thought.  


She ended up serving on the ship with her and that’s when they really grew close. They realized they went to the same high school, and became inseparable friends. She was sure she fell in love in that moment, when she looked up at the beautiful young doggo who was giving her mouth-to-mouth on the beach.  


“Yahoy, Senchou!”  


When Marine spotted her old ship mate she walked out from behind the bar and gave her a big hug, hugging extremely tightly. She still smelled of sweet lavender body wash.  


“You smell nice Captain.”  


“Still a flirt – but go ahead,” she hugged her more tightly pressing her breasts up against the Neko. “Yeah, you’ve become a real dope chick kid.”  


Okayu pulled away laughing. “I see you’re still using antiquated terms.”  


“Nothing antique about me. I’m not like those boomers.”  


The cat simply answered with her low snicker.  


“So, what brings you by? Need a drink? A job? This is kind of early for you.”  


“Nah, getting by with jobs here and there. In fact, was just headed up to Sora Mountain regarding a job, your place is just below the mountain, and so thought I’d drop in.”  


“The mountain named after the old Mayor Tokino Sora?”  


“Yep. There’s a shrine up there I’m headed to, but thought I’d stop in on the way.”  


“Ah, I see.” Marine grabbed a couple of glasses from behind the bar and laid them out in front of the Neko as she took a seat. Okayu respectfully placed her two hands on the glass, as her Senpai slowly poured into her glass. “How’s that cute Doggo girlfriend of yours?”  


“She’s not my girlfriend.” They both lifted their glass and took a drink.  


“You keep telling yourself that.”  


“She as much as told me that when she walked out this morning.”  


Marine poured them two more glasses, when the new Sheriff walked in, dressed in black and white and a badge at her hip on her black slacks.  


“Ah, you’re the new Sheriff, Shishiro Botan, right?”  


Botan nodded, looking over Okayu.  


“Can I help you, Sheriff?”  


“Yeah, I got a report there was something strange happening just north of here, and I was about to head up, but I got a call from Chairman Usada’s office who told me to talk to Nekomata Okayu and someone told me she’d be here.”  


“That’s me, why?” Okayu got up from her chair. “And who would tell you I’d be here?”  


“Mayor Fubuki.”  


“Ah yeah, saw her on my way here. She’s always out talking to her constituents and she spotted me.”  


“You seem pretty popular.”  


“Not really – I just have a lot of friends.”  


“Isn’t that the same?”  


Botan towered over the smaller Neko – cute – but not that tall.  


“No, it’s not.”  


“You’re the private detective?” Botan let loose a light snicker. “Aren’t you kind of small?”  


“Size doesn’t always matter.” Okayu straightened up, the Sheriff was intimidating. “So, why do you need to talk to me?”  


“She said you were headed up to Sora Mountain shrine and asked me to assist you.”  


“Assist, why?”  


“I honestly don’t know, but when someone like the Chairman asks, I answer. Public servant and all.”  


Marine suddenly cut in, “by the way, Lamy’s wife, right?”  


Botan nodded, “Yeah?”  


“She has a tab that I’ve been meaning to call her on, but since you’re here…”  


“I see.” Botan pulled out a credit card and handed it to the owner. “Just take it from that – I don’t need to know the total.”  


“Wait, you’re Lamy’s wife?” Okayu asked. “The pretty Snow Elf that um… you’re the one who was serving in the Demon Realm for a few years, right?”  


Botan nodded again, this time unsmiling and wondering why the cute Neko who she immediately surmised as a player, knew her wife. If there was one thing Shishiro Botan could do, was size up a person immediately.  


“She helped me with a small case a couple of years ago – that’s all. Nothing more.”  


“Why would you assume I’d think it was more?”  


Botan stepped closer, again with the intimidating stance.  


“I wouldn’t. Lamy is an awesome healer, right?” Okayu had never felt nervous by anyone’s presence before, but for some reason this lioness made her feel extremely insecure.  


Marine watched the two and recalled the drinks Okayu and Lamy shared, since she remembered all her patrons. Okayu tended to drop in every time Korone walked out. She’d drink too much and had a way of making any woman around swoon. Once Karaoke started, her voice made women go wild. It was pretty much all hands on the cat until she’d fall over and then have to be carried back to sleep it off. The Neko would never remember what happened the next day.  


Lamy was actually someone who listened to her that night, if she recalled. Lamy was always a real sweetheart who would listen to anyone’s sob story, and Okayu, despite not remembering, sobbed a lot about Korone leaving her for a week.  


“Well,” Botan stepped back, taking her credit card from Marine. “I don’t have all day. I’ll drive you up to Sora Mountain.”  


“Uh, thanks Sheriff.”  


Okayu waved bye to Marine, who ran around the bar to give her another hug and told her, “Don’t worry – she’ll be back.”  


“Who said I was worried?” Okayu laughed it off, her usual defense.  


Marine snickered and then told them goodbye again.  


As Okayu followed the Sheriff out to her small truck, she asked, “How was the Demon Realm? Still crazy with power struggles?”  


“Yeah… still crazy.”  


Okayu realized that was a sore subject and wouldn’t breach it again. She noted the Sheriff had a slight favoritism to one side, and realized she’d been injured in the left leg – probably why she came back earlier than what Lamy had told her about when her wife was serving five years.

The truck bumped along the road, as they passed taller trees driving up to the higher elevation. Okayu looked over the shotgun along the back of the truck, with a long-range sniper rifle just below it. Botan also carried a small firearm on a shoulder holster. Okayu carried a smaller 9mm pistol on her person also. She was licensed to carry, and wasn’t sure what to expect.  


“What did Pekora, I mean, Chairman Usada, tell you about why I was going to the shrine?”  


“Her office actually called and just said to assist, and I took that as keep an eye on you in case things go south – though I didn’t realize shrines were dangerous places.” She glanced to the cat, “which makes me wonder why you’re packing a gun.”  


“It’s kind of a desolate place.”  


“You called her Pekora, and so how do you know the Chairman?”  


“We went to the police academy together.”  


“You were a cop?”  


“For two years, and I don’t do well with authority and prefer to be on my own so, I got my PI license and left the force.”  


“I see.”  


“Do you?”  


Botan glanced to the cat. “Yeah, I see a lot.”  


Okayu snickered, and Botan also chuckled.  


“Since you’re new, I’m guessing you know Danchou and Fu-tan.”  


“Yeah, my deputies – and they told me about you.”  


“Did they?”  


“It was all good. They said I should totally make you squirm because you’ve pulled a lot of pranks on them and,” Botan chuckled again, “I thought it would be funny.”  


“Ah.” Okayu kept laughing. “Funny. You’re a funny Sheriff.”  


“Call me Botan or Shishiron.”  


“Okay – you can just keep calling me…”  


“Cat?”  


They continued laughing all the way up to the shrine. Botan had a snarky sense of humor.  


They were nearly at the shrine, when something leapt out from the side of the road right onto the front of the truck.  


Botan swerved hard to the right to miss, but ran her truck up onto a boulder, causing it to stop immediately.  


They both flew forward, stopped by the seatbelt and the airbags.  


“What was that?” Okayu looked back behind her.  


“I don’t know,” The lioness looked over at her passenger, “you okay?”  


“Yeah. Maybe a bruised snout, but I’m good.”  


Botan undid her seatbelt. “Stay here. I need to see if anyone was hurt.”  


“Yeah sure.”  


Okayu kept looking around, trying to see what ran out in front of the truck. She could have sworn it was something she had never seen before.

Two weeks prior ….

The shrine was quiet on the afternoon Usada Pekora walked up to see her old friend. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, just like her beautiful friend’s name, Sakura Miko, the maiden of the shrine.  


When Miko walked out from the temple doors she watched the bunny she’d been so in love with at one time. She was still lovely and delicate, and when the wind whipped across her long blue hair, it made her look especially beautiful. She was meant to be a goddess, but gave her life over to science.  


They had a lot of fun in high school and later dated in college, but then went their separate ways. Miko felt the call to serve the gods and Pekora wanted to become an investigator and scientist. She became obsessed with finding a cure after her mother died, and Miko couldn’t really blame her dedication.  


“You called?” Pekora stated while walking up, her dark sunglasses covering her eyes on this sunny afternoon. She looked the part of a rich corporate Chairman now. Miko could see the black limo parked at the bottom of the steps that lead to the shrine.  


“What happened to you, Peko?”  


“What do you mean what happened to me? I am this close to alleviating all diseases.” She pulled off her sunglasses, her bright eyes sparkling in the afternoon light. “You’re upset I’ve made it rich and you’re still up here on a hill living like a pauper?”  


“Do you really think that’s what I’m like?”  


Pekora shook her head, “Sorry, yeah I don’t - Peko. I know you have to follow your belief stuff and I’m cool with that. Just don’t judge my choices.”  


“I’m not judging your choices. I’m questioning them.”  


Pekora looked over the delicate features of the shrine maiden and if only life had been different, she would have been happy living a simple life with Miko. But the shrine maiden was the one who decided on blowing their life apart, in her mind. She was the one who abandoned them.  


“You’re messing with the natural order of things. Mio came and spoke to me and said she saw horrible things in the future if you continue.”  


“I’m a scientist. Mio reads tea leaves and decides the future – a bunch’a hullabaloo - Peko. You need to go through trial and error with every great invention.”  


“And what about the poor souls you used?”  


“Those test subjects knew what they were doing - Peko.”  


“You sure? You had them sign a waiver and they were desperate for money and so you took advantage of their misfortune in life.”  


“It’s for the greater good. And you, of all people should know that.”  


“You know what? That’s what every evil scientist in history has tried to assure themselves with, and it doesn’t make wrong become any more right”  


“Miko?”  


“I was so in love with you Pekora. You have such a good heart. What happened to you when I left to serve the gods?”  


“That’s it. You left. You left me!” A tear slowly slid down her cheek, but Pekora quickly wiped it away. “You left me for some false beliefs – to spend a year in a shrine in silence and you wouldn’t return my calls, you wouldn’t return my texts. You just ghosted me. I needed your advice and you never responded.”  


“But they are my beliefs to have, Pekora. I thought you understood. You of all people.”  


Miko walked up to her friend hugging her tightly. They both held each other, and that’s when Pekora stated, “I think… I think someone has taken my ideas and done something that truly is evil with them – Peko.”  


Miko pulled away, questioning her friend with her look.  


“I just need to prove it. I need to look into it further and I need time.”  


And then Pekora handed Miko, her dearest and most trusted friend a small notebook. “This is very important. I need you to keep it here, and if something happens you need to give it to Nekomata Okayu. She will have gotten a message from me and come for this – and when she gets here please give it only to her. She’ll be able to figure out what’s going on.”  


“That sounds awfully ominous. Where are you going?”  


“I need to check on some stuff, in some different Realms, and so I’ll probably be gone a while.”  


Miko held the notebook tightly.  


“Please promise me – Peko?”  


Miko nodded. “Always. I love you Pekora.”  


“I know.” She stopped herself from saying how much she loved the shrine maiden, knowing it would only make it worse. “That’s why this always hurts so much more - Peko.”  


Pekora turned to walk back down the shrine steps. Miko watched her as she left, her driver opening the door for her, and she was gone.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Bromance, Pekora is a genius, and monsters.

**Chapter Four**

Korone continued pulling herself along the small vent shaft. It was cloistering. Her fear of dark and cloistered places made her body shake, but also the blood loss. She had been pulling herself along for around 30 minutes when she saw the light up ahead.

She kept telling herself, “keep moving, keep moving,” because at any moment something might know where she was and she was hoping to find an area to leave and head upward.

That light was her hope.

She was finally over a room, once she spied down. It had linoleum flooring and she could smell chemicals that reminded her of when she’d visited her friend in the hospital.

“This might do,” she whispered.

She pulled up the vent and slowly spied for any sign of one of those creatures. It seemed to be clear. There was a metal door to the right, glass doors to the left, further inward – it looked dark down that way, so she needed to work fast. 

The doggo liked to self-talk. It helped her. Before she made an appearance, she’d spend a few minutes air boxing, or jumping up and down, warming up and getting pumped to move forward. Her fear could be crippling, but her will power was stronger, and so she kept repeating under her breath, “you can do it, you can do it.”

Adrenaline fed her this far, and now she was ready to face anything. If not, she’d end up dead in a vent shaft and might never be found. She couldn’t stand the idea that she might let down her friends, or Okayu, and just disappear. 

The coast seemed clear, so she lowered down and fell to the floor beneath with an oomph and tightened grunt of pain.

She was on the floor of what looked like a medical lab.

_Someone is looking out for me_ , she thought. It was exactly what she needed – medical supplies. 

Painfully, she lifted and limped, dragging her bad leg which had grown numb past the knee, toward the door, making sure it was locked first, and then went to the glass doors to make sure they were locked.

Once it was secure and she knew no one could come in, she limped to the medicine cabinet, constantly grabbing to the counters to help hold herself up. 

She grabbed whatever looked like it would help: alcohol, antiseptic, bandages, and anything she’d need. She carried her supplies to the examination table, sat up on it and got to work on cutting her pant leg, exposing where she’d been shot and where those things had grabbed her leg. There were deep lacerations, along with the bullet wound, and her left shoe was missing where that thing had bit down. It looked horrible and Korone felt like she would throw up at the sight. The skin was blistered and red, covered in blood. Gashes and the wounds needed stitches, but there were surprisingly no supplies for stitches – not that she’d know how to do that.

“This isn’t like the movies, is it?” She spoke quietly to herself, seeing spots.

Her head felt light and dizzy, but she continued working on getting it cleaned to alleviate infection. 

The pain was excruciating, as she bandaged her leg and foot tightly. There was still blood. It was at this point she felt she was passing out,

“Wake up!” she told herself, rolling off the exam table. “Need to stay awake,” again repeating over and over.

She was so tired and worn out. She knew she’d be passing out soon. Her head was hot, eyes barely able to see with fever. She needed something to keep her going, and something to keep out the infection.

She needed supplies if she was going to make it miles up to the top. So, she found the small fridge dug through and found three bottles of water. She downed three pain relievers she’d found with one of the water bottles. She was overwhelmingly thirsty and drank the whole thing.

She then looked over the room, it taking on a sepia tone, color faded from her view, and she knew something was desperately wrong. Why was color fading?

She shook her head, “I need some type of weapon.” 

She recalled survival games and horror games, myriad video games she’d played with Okayu. Amazing how those games were so resourceful with info on how to survive.

She needed to find some tool to fight with and looked around to find a broom in the corner. She broke it in half, so that it made a makeshift sharp edge. She whipped it around, making sure it would be easy to swing. She grabbed sharp scissors and a scalpel looking thing, wrapping the handles in bandages for a good grip and then placed them in the outer pockets of the bag. 

Anything to keep busy and awake.

After she was sure every consideration was thought of, she placed the supplies down, along with her makeshift bag, and climbed on the examination table, if just for a minute. 

“I’m so tired,” she said to herself… “so, so tired,” drifted from her lips. Just a quick nap before leaving. 

Her brow was dripping with sweat, feverish and growing worse every minute. Her body shook, as she wrapped within herself, whimpering.

If there was one thing Inugami Korone was known for, it was her endless will power to see a project to the end. It was really the only reason she was hired as a reporter. They said she was cute and lively, audiences loved her, and then she was like a dog after a bone in how tenacious she could be. 

She kept wanting to hold on. But whatever was coursing through her at this moment, was overwhelming and she couldn’t keep her eyes open.

She closed her eyes and passed out instantly, there on the exam table miles below the earth. 

Alone.

#######################################################################

Behind the truck, Botan looked across the area for any sign of what she hit. She spied a few droplets of blood leading to the left and she wandered further off the road, peering through the trees. It was dense and the wind picked up, as a storm moved in from the north. She felt a chill along her neck.

“Yo.”

Botan turned, her gun pulled out in an instant.

“Whoa,” Okayu held up her hands. “It’s just me.”

Botan slowly lowered her gun, sliding it back into her holster.

“You are really fast on the draw.”

“You learn to be when you’ve had to deal with what I’ve dealt with.” The creatures she saw in the Demon Realm were still haunting her thoughts.

“Something’s not right,” Okayu looked down at the blood droplet, took a stick and touched it. She lifted a bit of blackened, and deep cherry red blood on the stick.

“Yeah, the viscosity is too thick,” Botan spied at the blood alongside Okayu. “It’s like…”

“Like demon blood.”

“Yeah, and not the domesticated kind. Looks like what we were fighting in the Demon Realm trying to keep out. But that’s the only place they have a gate for these things, and they keep it guarded, so, why would they be here?”

“What ran across the truck wasn’t a primal demon – too small.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Botan looked over at Okayu, “you’ve seen one?”

“I’ve only heard stories – don’t really want to see one.”

Botan shook her head, the memory of when she was injured plaguing her thoughts for a moment.

“We need to head to the shrine.” Okayu didn’t like being outside. The cloud cover was darkening everywhere. “These mountain storms get torrential.”

Botan nodded. “I hope the truck is working, or we might have to walk.”

Okayu agreed, looking over the woods, having this uneasy feeling, and she could have sworn she saw movement further deep in the woods. She stepped forward, squinting and spying to catch a better glimpse.

Botan touched her shoulder, making her jump. “Yeah cat, I saw it too.”

“Saw what?”

“What we hit didn’t seem like the normal Holios citizen, but it also wasn’t big like a primal.”

“So, what did you hit with your truck?”

“Or, what hit my truck?”

Botan stared outward, considering what was going on. She was always thinking ahead. She read reports about Joseph Village and wanted to check it out after she took Okayu to the shrine. Something didn’t feel right.

The cat wandered back to look over the truck.

There was a dent on the hood, but the boulder they ran over was jammed underneath. Whatever hit the hood wasn’t that boulder.

There was a leak, dark liquid all over the ground.

Okayu looked it over, “that doesn’t look good,” pointing out the scratch across the hood. “What do you think did that?”

“Not sure.” Botan noted the size of the scratch and a flashback of her time in the Demon Realm entered her thoughts. This mountain was making those thoughts continue to enter. “Let’s get out of here.” She honestly didn’t want to have a PTSD moment right now.

Okayu climbed in and Botan was in the driver’s seat. She tried turning it over three times. Nothing. Four more times. Nothing. 

They would be walking. 

Botan grabbed the shotgun, and then the high-caliber rifle. She spied across to Okayu, “Can you handle one of these?”

“Think we’ll need it?”

“Hope not.” 

Botan also had the most uneasy feeling. Whatever they hit should have been nearby, but whatever ran into her truck was strong enough to make a big dent in the hood, and keep running.

“I’m not really a rifle kind of person.”

“Okay- _you_.” Botan snickered.

“Hah,” Okayu laughed, “I think I prefer ‘cat’ over your dad puns.” 

They continued laughing, and Okayu realized the lioness was trying to lighten the mood. Something didn’t feel right. It was then she considered Korone told her she was up at MoonaTech and wondered if she was still up there. It was another hour up the mountain.

“I’ll take the shotgun.”

Botan handed it to her, and Okayu could barely lift, so she grabbed it back from her hands.

“How’d you get into the police academy being such a weakling?”

“Hah, well,” Okayu scratched at her head, “I got in with my brains.”

Botan snickered again, “yeah sure,” and Okayu couldn’t help but laugh along. She was fast and quick, but not much when it came to strength. Korone always won her at arm wrestling contests.

Botan strapped both the rifle and shotgun over her shoulder and then grabbed her small backpack with shells and equipment. 

“Looks like you’re going hunting.”

The lioness snarled with a curled lip, “maybe.”

They were ready to head further up the hill and to the shrine. It wasn’t that much further.

**_At the Mountain Shrine…_ **

Lamy was headed to the small Joseph Village, but wanted to stop at the shrine on the way and chat with Miko. They had worked together in the past helping out villagers, and so she wanted to stop by and get some insight on what was happening. 

The snow elf got a call earlier by a family member who lived in the city, asking her to please go help with an illness that was spreading in the village. They desperately needed a healer. Last this person had heard from the relative, was earlier in the week, and they had been told many were sick with high fevers and unable to keep food down.

Lamy walked into the temple and Miko met her instantly, warmly giving her a hug, calling her, “Mama!”

Lamy shyly giggled, because everyone called her that affectionate term. She was naturally very maternal.

The storm approached loudly from the north, and so she invited her inside for a light lunch and tea, maybe some sake. Lamy was always available for the delicious shrine sake.

“The village has been oddly quiet for the last few days,” Miko stated, handing a bowl of rice with fish to her guest. “It’s unusual nobody has come by.”

“No one?”

“Not since maybe… four or five days ago. Not even for simple prayers.”

“That’s strange.” Lamy took a sip of the delicious sake.

The village on the outskirts housed only a few hundred residents. Most were demon half-breeds and poorer folks from Holios.

Lamy nodded, listening closely, as Miko told her about the last few days and the stories she had heard about the strange illness.

**_Back, Miles Beneath MoonaTech…_ **

Two figures came from the glass doors to the left dressed in coats, and looking like underground explorers, packed with backpacks. It was obvious they had been in survivalist mode for a few days. They had used a key to enter the room, looking for a certain vile of chemicals that was necessary for a cure. They had left it in the centrifuge and just needed to retrieve it.

When they first were about to go in the room, there was someone shuffling about, and so they stayed back. They originally thought it was one of the test subjects, and that was the last thing they wanted to run into.

Once it seemed quiet and it wasn’t moving, they entered.

Moona Hoshinova looked down at the passed out doggo on the exam table. 

“Looks like another unfortunate victim.” she stated, “look at her leg. We need to kill it.”

“She looks familiar.” Usada Pekora neared her slowly, realizing she could be infected.

The taller one inspected the poorly done bandage job wearing a glove. She pulled up the bandage to reveal she’d been wounded by the creatures. “She’s definitely not a nurse – I mean, this one is lacking major medical skills.” 

“She was scratched by them?”

The taller one nodded.

“Bitten?”

Moona coldly stated, “Yep - she’s already dead. Let’s get our stuff and get the fuck out of here - your lucky rabbit skills can only last so long. Who knows how long this has been incubating inside her, or when she got this bite.”

Pekora continued to look her over and then with gloved hands looked into her eyes. “She’s not showing signs like the others. She might not change for a while. Incubation has been speeding up, but I don’t see that here - _Peko_.”

The bunny girl looked over how this doggo had been gathering supplies, even making a small weapon. She was resourceful and had every intention to fight her way out of this facility. That’s what she surmised. She had a will to live.

She had heard her old friend go on and on and this was why she loved her so much. She knew that this was definitely Inugami Korone, the last of the inugami’s on Holios.

She couldn’t face her old friend if she just left her favorite person.

“What day is it?!” Pekora suddenly asked excitedly.

“I think Thursday? Don’t do that – you’re freaking me out.” her friend and boss was acting peculiar.

“No – the day - _Peko_!” 

“May seventh?”

“I set a message to be sent before I left for here and… yeah, she’s gotten it by now. _Peko… Peko… Peko_.”

The rabbit’s mind was percolating and whenever that happened her eyes would widen and she would repeat her “ _Peko_ ” tic.

“What are you talking about now?” 

“I can cure her – _Peko_. I just need a little time to put this together. I’ll grab those final ingredients, and we can both lift her up and take her back to your hidden room and then see if this cure works.”

“You mean you want _me_ to lift her up.” Moona always had an underlying snark in her tone but Pekora greatly admired her ability to think two steps ahead of most people she’d met.

“You’ve lifted heavier things. And I’m still your boss - _Peko_.”

“Yessir.” The taller one laughed. “So, you’re going to use her for the experiment?’

“She’s dead if I don’t. It could be her only hope. It’s already entered her system.”

“So, yeah, you’re going to use her for the experiment.”

“She fell into our lap. All the Joseph’s are dead, and so maybe we just need a doggo instead.” Pekora’s eyes gleamed. “Of course! She has inugami blood. No wonder she’s here. I bet that jerky guy brought her here - _Peko_.”

Moona had to agree, her assistant was a complete jerk.

“You really are a crazy rabbit.”

The smaller girl laughed in her usual cadence, “Ha. Ha. Ha.”

Moona rolled her eyes. “You know, I both hate and love you. But you really are a mad scientist.”

The taller one was strong enough to lift the doggo off the table, and throw her over her shoulder, as the smaller bunny gathered what she needed from the lab and threw them in her bag.

“Let’s hope her inugami blood keeps her alive and the gods favor her,” Dr. Hoshinova remarked. “And she doesn’t kill us both.”

“Pekora favors her, and so that is all she needs. _Peko… Peko… Peko..._ ”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Botan and Okayu fight monsters, and Korone is Pekora's latest experiment in the lower levels of MoonaTech.

**Chapter Five**

Winds picked up, temperatures lowered, as the clouds rolled up in a hurry. Lightning struck in a chain across the sky, brightening everything, and then the thunder clapped rumbling extremely loud at the elevation.

“Storm is close,” Okayu remarked. “Maybe we should move a little faster.”

“Yeah.”

They jog-walked up the mountain road.

Rain started quickly, falling with giant plops and then rushing toward them. 

“I hate these storms up here.”

Botan laughed at Okayu, looking wetter and wetter. “You’re totally a cat.”

“I just don’t like water.” She tightened the string on the hoodie of her raincoat.

They both chuckled along the road, having the habit of laughing when they felt uncomfortable. The eeriness was truly uncomfortable.

Botan held up her hand, causing them both to slow down.

“Did you hear that?”

Okayu spied around where they stood, when she saw a quickly moving shadow move to their left.

“Did you see that?”

Botan slowly pulled down her rifle. “Come on, let’s get to the shrine.”

Both their senses were on overdrive, listening and seeing things that were either there or not. The eerie darkness, and storm overhead, might have been playing tricks on them.

A low growl was definitely coming from the left.

“I know I heard that,” Botan stated, moving faster. “Come on.”

Several growls were low and in the trees to the left. Okayu pulled her small pistol out of the sleeve on her holster.

“Whatever is moving its quick,” Botan stated holding her rifle forward. “When I say run, run.”

Okayu nodded.

“Run!”

They took off up the mountain road, and were suddenly met with a dark creature up on the side to Botan’s left. She pointed her rifle, waiting to fire in case it was a person from a nearby village.

It looked like a person, but deformed, and she realized it looked like the Primals from the Demon Realm, but was smaller and moved faster.

Botan stopped, pointing her rifle toward the thing.

“What is that?” Okayu stepped back, nearly tripping.

It was growling and leapt toward Botan, who shot.

It was fazed, but kept moving forward.

Okayu wanted to shoot, but it was close to Botan, biting at her rifle, which she used to block it’s teeth.

“This thing’s… relentless.” Botan smacked across it’s head with the butt of her rifle, pushing it back.

Okayu took the chance to shoot it again and it fell to the ground.

“Man, what is that?”

It started getting back up.

“Whoa,” Okayu shot again, three times hitting its head, until it finally stopped moving.

Growling came from the trees, and when they looked out there were at least six or seven more.

“It’s like the rain made them grow,” Okayu joked. “Let’s just run.”

“With you.”

They took off, and the group of creatures ran after them. Okayu was fast, running slightly ahead of Botan. 

Botan turned, shooting at the creatures, trying to thin them out. “Keep going, Okayu. I’ll slow them down.”

One shot after another, and Okayu hesitated. “I can’t leave you.”

“I’ll be right behind.”

She continued to shoot. Her AR15 held 20 bullets, military issue. Under her breath she counted.

Okayu took off, finally seeing the shrine in the distance. She stopped to look behind and couldn’t see Botan. 

“Ah… crud.”

She really hated playing hero, and wasn’t what she considered brave, but she pulled out her pistol and ran back, yelling, “Shishiro! Shishiron!”

That’s when she saw Botan being inundated by at least six of those creatures, more headed toward them. 

The lion was kicking and smacking them with her gun. With one hand she was doing headshots with her pistol and kicking another, or elbowing one. All appendages were in use fighting off these strange creatures.

Okayu was impressed with how she fought. And then, three more came up from the woods, and Okayu started shooting. She had already used four shots and the clip only held nine bullets, and she used at least another four.

A creature leapt with it’s mouth open, and Okayu shot inside, killing it instantly.

“Yes!”

Another leapt to her and she shot, but nothing. It knocked her down and she grabbed a stick from the ground, bringing it around and blocking it’s teeth. It just kept chomping, and she was terrified, but fighting it off.

She glanced others headed their way, and felt hopeless suddenly. 

A shotgun blast hit the creature in the head, it finally stopping and when Okayu looked over it was Botan, standing with a shotgun. She instantly shot the other two, and anything that moved with the shotgun.

She grabbed Okayu hard by the arm, “Hurry.”

Botan was holding to her side, as they both ran to the shrine.

“Thanks, for the save,” Okayu said quickly.

“Told you to leave.”

“I thought I could help.”

Botan kept running toward the shrine and then sounding breathless, “Thanks, but you didn’t have to…” Botan held to her side. She was slowing, but kept going.

They were just at the gate of the shrine, as Botan began to falter.

“Shishiron!” Okayu grabbed around her, “I got you.”

Botan held around Okayu’s shoulder, as she helped her get across from under the Shrine gate, the creatures at their heels.

Both fell to the ground, as the creatures growled and clawed, but couldn’t enter. They were multiplying, coming from the forest.

“What’s going on?” Okayu couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “What is that?!”

“It must have… a protective barrier.” Botan grimaced, amazed they were stopped at the shrine gate. “Ah, it burns.” She held her side tightly. 

She had seen them attack Okayu, kicked away the one by her and others clawed as she pulled out her shotgun to save Okayu. 

“Shishiron!”

The two on the ground turned to see Lamy and Miko behind.

Lamy rushed to Botan. “You’re hurt. Oh, my goodness, you’re bleeding.”

“I’m okay.” They looked to one another, into each other’s eyes. “Why are you here?”

“I was here to visit Joseph’s Village.” The growling was growing, as the creatures were pounding at the side of the shrine’s gate.

Lamy kept her hand on Botan’s cheek, concern apparent, as she held to her. 

“I placed a barrier,” Miko stated. “It’s a good thing.” She stepped forward, recognizing the clothing of some. She couldn’t believe that this was possible. _Were those Joseph Villagers?_

“I can help her up,” Okayu looked to Lamy, who was still holding Botan’s hand tightly.

“Thank you, Okayu.”

Lamy got on one side and the cat girl on the other, and they lifted her to her feet, helping her get to the inside of the temple.

As they helped her inside, Okayu spoke to Lamy. “Your wife saved my life – she’s pretty awesome.”

“Yeah, she is.” 

Botan squeezed her wife more tightly, as she helped her inside.

“You’re lucky, cat. You should have left when I told you, but thanks.”

“Sure.”

They made it inside the temple, Miko guiding them to where they should lie Botan down. She had a futon on the floor, and once she was down, Lamy began to heal her, placing her hand over the wounds.

Botan placed her hand on Lamy’s cheek, holding her and staring into her eyes. “I wish you hadn’t come.”

“I’m glad I was here. This is bad.” A tear fell from her eye. “We need to stop the bleeding.”

“I’ll be okay.” Botan coughed, “I’ve had worse.”

It was obvious her wife, the snow elf, was concerned at the wound. It was deep. Miko brought over water and cloths to help clean the wound.

Lamy wasn’t only a healer, but a practicing nurse, and she began placing cloths and pulled out a bag to suture the open wounds, as well.

“Do you need help?” Miko asked.

“I think I have it. I just need to stop the bleeding and heal.”

“I’ll go put on some warm drinks for us all. Please call me Lamy, if you need help. I’ll just be outside.”

“I will.” Lamy smiled up to Miko. “Thank you.”

Okayu stood. “I’ll leave you two and go chat with Mikochi. Go do some catching up with an old friend.”

Leaving the room, she closed the screen.

Lamy turned to her wife. “You are always so brave.”

“Those things weren’t like anything I’ve ever seen.” Botan grimaced, as Lamy began stitching. “They were like Primals, but so much smaller and faster.”

“Like in the Demon Realm?”

“Yeah, ugh…” Botan was shaking and as Lamy sewed, she noted this wound was different. There was redness like burning and swelling around where she’d been clawed. She held her hand over it, feeling and then removing the poison from the claws. “This is a Primal wound. The poison, and the burning at the edges. I thought they were bigger.”

“They are bigger. These ones were faster and more tenacious. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Botan actually sounded worried. “If… those things head down to Holios. I need you to heal me and I need to make a phone call to my deputies.” Botan was speaking, her breathing heavy. “I need to warn them. I think… oh man, my gear is all over there on the road.”

“Sweetheart, please let me heal you first.”

Botan squeezed the blanket as her wife worked on healing her. This was more difficult than she’d ever dealt with and she slowly healed her wife.

Outside the room, Okayu followed Miko to a small area, with a table. 

“Mikochi, how’s it been?”

“Not too bad. I have something for you from Pekora.”

“I heard. She told me to come here and get something from you. I don’t think she knew we had been friends back in the day. And… I have a bad feeling it has to do with those things we just fought.”

Miko walked to her tea pot. “Come, sit and have some tea. I’ll go get that notebook for you.” 

The shrine maiden was considering what was going on, and how Pekora had seemed the last she saw her.

She left to retrieve the notebook, then brought it back and handed to Okayu. She placed tea in two cups, carrying them to set beside on a table.

The cat opened the notebook, reading from the beginning all of Pekora’s notes.

“Have you read this?”

“No,” Miko poured them both tea, “I promised her I wouldn’t and I didn’t.”

“Seriously?”

“Okay, I might have taken a peek.” Miko giggled. “Honestly, I didn’t understand most of it and Peko’s crazy scribbles, but I did recognize MoonaTech. Quite a few of the Joseph Villagers worked there.”

“Seems they were trying out some research on the residents of Joseph Village. They also have a really elaborate terraforming project at the center of MoonaTech.” Okayu found a small map, holding it up and turning it this way and that. “This is wild.”

“What is?”

“I think… this can’t be right.”

“What is it?”

“The digging and tunnels seem to have been dug all the way under leading toward the Demon Realms to… I need to ask Shishiron’s advice on this really quick.”

The cat hopped up and headed over to show Botan and when she entered Lamy was still healing her.

“Is she okay?”

Lamy turned to the cat girl. “This is really bad. What were those things?”

Botan lay there, looking pale, breathing in and out, definitely feverish. She looked to Okayu, “What do you need?”

“Maybe I should wait.”

“No… no, bring it over.”

Okayu held the map over Botan who stared at the markings. 

“Where’d you get this?”

“Pekora left it for me.”

“Why?”

“I think… I think she wanted me to come help.” Okayu turned to Miko. “What was Pekora working on?”

Miko quietly considered what to say. “She was looking for a cure. You know about her mom; well she was working on a cure. Something to strengthen the body’s defense systems to fight off cancer and any foreign disease.”

“What about the tunnels?”

“That… I didn’t realize. I’m not sure if it was a MoonaTech only type of project.”

“Koro-san was at MoonaTech.”

“Korone?” Miko asked, “I haven’t heard from Pekora for over a week. She said she was meeting Moona for a meeting in the Demon Realm, and then heading to MoonaTech.”

“I need to head to MoonaTech.”

“I’ll go with,” Botan held to her side, trying to sit up.

“No, you can’t.” Lamy held at her shoulders. “I need at least another hour healing you. Removing poison takes time.”

“It’s still raining.” Okayu considered how’d she would get there. “Mikochi, do you have a car or truck or something?”

“There is an old truck at the back. It might work. I think it most definitely will need some work.”

“You should rest and let your wife heal you. I’ll keep studying the notes Pekora left me and work on getting the truck to run.”

“Kay,” Botan breathed heavily, her eyes fluttering closed. 

Okayu smiled toward someone she respected, Lamy, and said, “I’m sure she’ll be fine once you heal her.”

Lamy nodded once, inside she was worried. She’d never seen a wound like the one her wife had. It wasn’t often she had to heal Primal wounds.

**_Miles Below MoonaTech…._ **

Moona held around Pekora, as they watched the test subject on the table, specially designed to keep creatures down. They had strapped her down tightly, as the IV ran the fluid into her body.

“This is hard to watch,” Moona commented. “She looks in pain.”

“Well, it’s this or her changing and dying to her old self – so we have no choice.”

Korone was on the table lifting and screaming in pain, as she was being fed the cure the two scientists hoped would work. It would change her – they just weren’t sure if it would be for the better.

She continued pulling at the straps across her body, lifting and crying in pain. Fortunately, Moona’s secret lab was sound proof. She’d been advised by Pekora to build a room like this, just in case. She was always amazed how Pekora would always be two or three steps ahead of any move. She was brilliant.

“Peko, you need to stop this.” Moona hated watching the Doggo looking tortured on the table. “We should just put her out of her misery. Let her die honorably.”

“I can’t.” Pekora wasn’t any happier with the situation. “I owe it to a friend to at least try and save that Doggo.”

“She’s in pain. You are torturing her.”

“Many more will be in worse pain if we don’t get this cure. She’s our last chance. If you need to step out,” Pekora finally looked to the taller woman, who had drawn her in immediately with her loyalty and brain. She loved smart women, and Moona was the smartest woman she’d ever met. She had finally met her equal in brilliance.

Pekora didn’t want to watch anyone in pain, but she knew that this was the only way the poison and disease would work its way out of Korone’s body. 

“I think I need to up the dose.”

“Are you insane?!”

“No, I’m practical.” Pekora walked over to the drip, to increase.

Moona shook her head, “I’ll be outside.”

Pekora didn’t look her way, working beside her patient, as she screamed in pain. She could hear Moona leave the room. As she continued to listen to Korone whimper in pain, she looked down and said, “I’m sorry, but if this works, you’ll be better. I promise you – please be our last hope doggo.”

When Usada Pekora stepped back, forcing herself to watch carefully her experiment a tear fell from her eye. “Mikochi, I wish you were here to pray for me. I’ll definitely be cursed after this one.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korone gets a little enhancement, and Okayu is ready to head out and find her.

**Chapter Six**

Okayu walked around, kicking the tires of the truck. It was just an old burnt orange and partially rusted truck. She’d gotten it to run again, and there was oil on her finger tips, and she had her jacket tied around her waist, having sweat with the labor. 

Miko walked over, as the rain fell steadily across the shrine grounds. The sounds of the snapping and growling of those strange creatures had not let up. Okayu thought they seemed to be multiplying.

“Hey,” she brought over a container with food just in case. “I should go with you. I’m not sure Botan will be up to the trip.”

Okayu looked out at the creatures and then back to Miko. “Your place is here. I’ll go alone. At least…” Okayu sighed, thinking over her entire life and decisions she’d made, and how she worked so hard to have an easy life. She really hated violence. “Koro-san hasn’t returned any of my texts. We hadn’t departed on the best of terms. With what’s out there,” Okayu pointed to the horrifying creatures, “I don’t know how she’d still be alive.”

“But you still need to go, right?”

Okayu nodded, despite wanting to desperately not leave. She might have been known as a prankster and all would be truthful as the one who trolled and left other’s behind as a joke while playing silly games, but this wasn’t a game. This was life and Korone needed her, and so she had to leave.

“I understand. I’ll keep this place a safe haven. If you find anyone, bring them back here.”

“I will.” Okayu looked out at the dreary rain-drenched scene with strange creatures. “Mikochi?”

“Yeah?”

“Talk me out of this.”

Miko laughed lightly. “Okay. Don’t go Okayu.”

“Yeah, it didn’t work.” Okayu tugged at her shaggy head of hair, scratching at her ears.

“You know you have oil on your ears now.”

“Oh yeah… um war paint.”

Miko kept laughing as she told her, “just a sec. I have something else for you.” Miko ran back into the shrine, before returning. She held a charm in her hand, but first handed her a wet rag to wipe off the oil. “This should give you some protection and added with your luck, let’s hope it helps.”

“Let’s.” 

Okayu wiped down her head and hands, and then placed the charm around her neck. Looking up to see Botan walking through the door, Lamy beside her.

“I’m feeling better. Ready to go?”

“I’m coming also,” Lamy stated.

“Maybe you should stay?” Okayu didn’t want Botan’s wife injured if everything went bad.

“She won’t take no,” Botan added. “She thinks she’ll be needed.”

The cat girl laughed and grabbed Botan by the elbow, pulling her aside. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“You know,” Okayu stepped back, letting go instantly. The white lion looked like she might bite off her face for touching her without permission. “If that was Koro-san, I would not let her go. Actually, Koro-san would not let _me_ go.”

“Lamy and I have an understanding. She tells me what she is feeling and I respect what she tells me. And…” Botan showed her fang, “…don’t ever touch me again unless I tell you it’s okay.”

“Got it.” Okayu placed her hands up in a surrender motion. “Got it. But Shishiron, I respect you too and I have to say this might be like a suicide mission. You sure?”

“I know. I know what you’re thinking. But my wife believes she will be helpful.”

“I can help, Okayu.” Lamy walked up, holding around her wife. 

Okayu looked over to Miko and she added, “I gave them charms too. But I also have another idea.” She waved, “follow me guys.”

They followed her to the back area of the shrine and building that looked like an old garage of wood and rusted metal.

“There was an underground tunnel at one time. It only leads up to the mine shaft outside this area, but it will take you a few miles closer to MoonaTech.”

They agreed it would be best. They packed and loaded into the truck. Miko hugged them all and told them she gave them a blessing as a shrine maiden. Okayu had her doubts, but went along with it.

After the truck drove through and down into the underground tunnel, Miko locked up the gates, and walked back into the shrine. She stared out at the creatures, that seemed to be moving slower and slower, and were dissipating away.

“What’s going on?”

She walked to the edge near the gate, looking out at them. “Why are they leaving?”

**_Miles Below MoonaTech…_ **

Pekora stood there watching, forcing herself to watch her experiment to the end. She had amazing will power. She kept repeating under her breath, “ _Peko, Peko, Peko_ ” and pacing back and forth.

Hours had passed and Moona still hadn’t come back into the room. She began to wonder where she had gone? There wasn’t a lot of places to go outside the room. There were two corridors and then you’d end up facing the demons or the experiments, or even that turncoat might be out there.

She heard a groan, and looked back to see Korone waking up.

“You’re awake?”

“Ugh,” Korone looked over her surroundings, and realized she was strapped to a table, but she was still dazed and out of it. “What? Why?”

She began pulling hard at the straps. “Hey!” She kept waggling and struggling with being strapped on a table. 

“Wait,” Pekora motioned for her to stop. “Relax. Relax.”

That’s when she saw Korone had ripped part of the thick metallic material that held the straps. It was a special alloy that was created by her company and was able to keep demonic creatures from escaping, but Korone was making it tear.

“What are you doing to me?!” Korone was waggling like crazy, like a caged animal. “Let me go!”

“Okay okay, you need to calm down.”

“Who are you?”

Korone stopped moving for a moment thinking this person looked familiar. “Wait a minute, aren’t you Chairman Usada Pekora?” Korone looked over her surroundings. “Why am I here?”

“Yes yes – _Peko_. Sorry, I’m so sorry. I was trying to remove the demon venom from your system and I strapped you down in case you changed. I’m sorry. I can remove the ties, but I have to make sure you’re not going to tear me apart first.”

“Oh.” Korone calmed down, looking over the lab she was in. “I guess that makes sense.” She could see the IV and the fluids that were flowing into arm.

“What happened to me? Why do you think I’m going to change?”

“You were bitten – _Peko_. Do you remember?”

“Oh yeah. They bit my foot.” Korone’s eyes felt heavy, as she was so dizzy. “I feel strange inside.”

“That’s the medicine. It’s helping you. Tell me what you’re feeling inside – _Peko_?”

“Why…” Korone could hear things outside and her eyes could see every spot at the top of the ceiling, the cracks and fibers, and then she could smell that strange smell again. It was from the tunnel before and each sense was so keen.

“My heart is racing, I think, and my senses feel tingly and really aware – like I’m looking at the world with really good HDTV. I’m not in pain. I was in so much pain before, but I don’t feel like that anymore. My skin, and my insides, they feel really tight.”

“Tight. That’s good. You sound normal.”

“I am normal. Can you undo these now?”

“I’m sorry – _Peko_. But not yet.”

Pekora watched her move her head back and forth, realizing she was acting like the creatures and she was terrified Korone was going to change into a beast. She had to call Moona, and wondered what was taking her so long. Also, her rabbit senses always made her slightly more fearful during stressful situations.

“I smell and hear them – outside.”

“What do you mean… you smell and hear them?” Pekora turned to the door. She didn’t hear or smell anything. “This place is sound proof.”

“They’re coming.” Korone started pulling hard at the ties. “Let me go! You have to let me go! Oh my gosh, I hear them out there!”

She was actually ripping the metal cloth, and Pekora was panicking, something she rarely did.

Korone was waggling like crazy. “I’m not a beast – I promise. Those things that chased me. They’re coming. They’re going to come in here and attack both of us.”

Pekora looked at the door and then back to Korone. “You… promise? Okay, wait, wait, wait, let me give you a quick test.”

“Ugh, are you kidding me?”

“No – _Peko_.”

“Okay quick.”

“Who do you love most in this world and what time did you come to this building?”

“That’s… like the dumbest question I’ve ever heard.”

“No – _Peko_.” The rabbit felt slightly affronted at being told her question was dumb.

“I love Okayu the most and… I think it was seven? Okay, I’m really bad with remembering time… maybe six’ish?”

Pekora laughed in her iconic laughter, and then said, “Okay, okay – _Peko_. You passed. I’ll unstrap you.”

She started to unstrap her ankles and legs first, and then began on the strap across her head, and then across her torso, and was finishing the last tie at her arm, when the door burst open, and she jumped backward, hitting the IV and ripping it out of Korone’s arm, and nearly fell to the ground.

Pekora screamed, and Korone, in an instant ripped the last tie off her wrist, leaping up, growling, and grabbed the creature by the neck before it attacked Pekora.

_Who let that in?_ Pekora thought to herself, and quietly, “Where’s Moona?”

Korone, pushed the thing back, lifting it into the cabinets, and then smashing it through the wall. She then threw it across the room. An emergency ax behind glass was on the wall. She elbowed the glass and pulled the ax, and then as the creature ran toward her, she swung, taking off its head.

Pekora was pressed against the wall watching, her eyes wide, still shaking at the almost attack by one of the creatures.

Two more entered, and Korone with ax in hand, attacked them both just as efficiently, ripping at them with the ax and her claws.

Blood splattered everywhere, and Pekora fell to the ground, covering over her head. Amazed watching what Korone had become. 

“Come on Chairman – more are coming.”

She held the axe in one hand, and reached out her hand to Pekora. “Come with me if you want to live,” and then she laughed, “always wanted to say that.”

“You’re laughing – _Peko_?”

“I feel really strong, and we have to get out of here. I don’t know what you did, but I’ve never felt this good before. Wowowowow.”

Pekora grinned, proud of herself. “It worked – better than I had hoped – _Peko, peko, peko_. I just made a super hero.”

“Just stay behind me….”

“Wait – _Peko_. I have to grab some stuff.” Pekora quickly grabbed her sack, and some supplies, and then went over to the vials of blood she’d recently drawn of Korone’s blood. Those could be the answer for a serum, and she placed them in a container. She carefully put that in her sack, and then threw it over her back. “Okay.”

Korone nodded. “You tell me which way to go and let’s get out of this place.”

“Wait – we can’t go yet.”

Pekora walked to the door and Korone knew she would have to take the lead and so she opened it slowly, glancing across the area. 

“They’re not here yet.” Korone sniffed the air. “But I can smell them that way.”

“You’re really amazing.” Pekora laughed to herself in her usual cadence. She then looked over the area and there wasn’t blood. “Where’s Moona?” She called quietly, “Hey Moona?”

“I don’t hear anything other than those creatures,” Korone stated. The corridor was dark.

“We can’t leave yet. We have to find Moona.”

“She can’t possibly be alive.”

“Well…” Pekora thought over the fact the one who caused all these problems was Moona’s partner and realized she might have taken her alive.

“I know you ‘re going to think this is not a good idea, but I always have good ideas.”

Korone knew this rabbit girl was the only one who really could help, and she’d helped her so far, so she agreed to hear her idea intently as she explained what they needed to do. It entailed them not leaving yet.

“I’d really rather just get out of here as quickly as possible.”

“But…” Pekora didn’t know how to convey, “but she’s a good employee.”

“Just an employee?” Korone sensed it was more than that.

“Yes – _Peko_.”

“Hmm,” Korone listened to the creatures further down where she wanted them to go. She really wanted to leave, but she also didn’t want to leave if she could help. She couldn’t leave Dr. Hoshinova Moona.

“I’ll go with you if you tell me everything about what’s going on here. I want first interview once we get out of here. I want to know what those things are and why are they running around this unknown area so far underground in MoonaTech. I want full disclosure.”

“ _Peko, peko, peko_.” The rabbit girl groaned in consideration. “Okay – deal - _Peko_.”

“You saved my life. And so… I’m going to trust you Chairman.”

“Please, call me Pekora”

“Okay, Pekora.” Korone suddenly turned to the rabbit girl. “Wait a minute – do you know Okayu?”

“Yes, we went to the academy together.”

Korone turned to her growling.

“We were just friends. She’s not my type.”

“How come?”

“Too… much like me – _Peko_.” She kept laughing. “But not as smart.”

Korone laughed along with the chairman.

Pekora thought over that she asked Okayu to look over her notebook and realized she might be headed to where they were. She wasn’t about to tell Korone that fact.

They were going to head further down into the facility.

“Also, do you have any better weapons I can use?”

Pekora lit up. “Oh yes – lots. Let’s head over this way. I think there’s a crossbow. I’m actually not that bad of a shot - _Peko_. I shot archery in high school and a little in college – _Peko_.”

She pointed, but stayed closely behind the enhanced doggo, holding to her shirt.

As they walked down the hall Pekora stated, “I was down here with Moona for a while, but I’m letting you take the lead.”

“I’m thinking she was more than just an employee.”

“She was married.” Pekora thought over the fact her wife had betrayed her, and would have killed her if Moona hadn’t stepped up and saved her in time. Moona chose her instead of her wife and Pekora still didn’t understand why. 

“I just admire her and my work is my life. I don’t have time for affairs and such.”

“I see. It sounds like you like her a lot.”

“I… owe her.”

They continued down a tunnel until they reached a fork, and Pekora pointed to the right. Korone heard a few creatures down that way. She gripped the ax. 

“Okay – let’s go.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new bad guy enters. Korone wants a chainsaw. Okayu... might be dying. Lots of action as things heat up.

**Chapter Seven**

The shareholders meeting adjourned, and Hoshimachi Suisei, CEO of Comet Corporation, an umbrella company that was in the business of secret developments and buying out smaller companies, walked out to see an old college friend. 

“Hello, Sora Senpai.”

They pecked each other on each cheek – a very continental maneuver.

“Hello, and just call me Sora please. I’m no longer your Senpai. I heard you just got back into town after some intense martial arts training in the Demon Realm.”

“Yes,” Suisei smiled gleefully. “I like to keep my skills in shape… Sora.”

“I suppose being a master in martial arts and weaponry wasn’t enough for you.” Sora laughed, “you always were an overachiever.”

“Nothing worth doing is worth doing badly.”

“Of course,” Sora watched the beauty in front of her. She was always such a gifted school mate. “Have you found the area you want to develop?”

“Oh yes. I’ve already secured a proper arrangement with MoonaTech and Usada Construction. They’ve agreed to my terms – Chairman Usada needed some extra incentive, but she came around realizing how it would benefit her.”

“And the shrine? Do they want to move to another area?”

Suisei did not answer immediately, but only smiled. “I am positive she will see… the benefits to move. The gods are not tied down, and neither should those who serve the gods be tied down by location and buildings.”

Sora remembered how Suisei was always known for being the brilliant and cunning, at times, younger classman.

“I know Fubuki questioned the decision for you to drill in that area.”

“Well, she’s always been a little too wishy washy and sometimes doesn’t see the bigger picture – unlike you.”

“She grew up here and loves it. I feel the same way, but I know growth is important.”

“Of course, I’d never think anything negative of Fubuki. She’s been a fantastic replacement for you as mayor.”

“Well, I was assured by Airani Iofiteen that your project would be one of the best things for our economy. We have become such good friends.”

“Well Iofi-sama is a smart woman. I hear she’s the better half of Dr. Moona Hoshinova.”

They both laughed easily and then continued to head out for the dinner date. Suisei always enjoyed a nice dinner before sealing a deal. She needed to head out and have a chat with that Shrine maiden once again. She was being stubbon.

**#####################################################################**

Pekora continued holding tightly to Korone, hearing the growling coming down the tunnel to their right.

“Is it close?”

“Yes – _Peko_ ,” the bunny answered. 

When they turned there were two creatures. They turned their heads simultaneously, snarling, snapping, and growling, when Korone turned the corner.

Something inside her clicked. She had never had this type of feeling, and it was a rush of adrenaline, like she wanted to attack the creatures. It wasn’t merely survival; it was utter annihilation coursing through her veins. Even her thoughts were swirling with wanting to kill those things.

She growled, low and threatening. At first, it scared Pekora, but Korone, within her growl stated, “don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

“Thanks.” She tucked in closer to the Doggo.

“Let’s go!”

Korone rushed forward, to the point Pekora couldn’t keep up, and she pounced at the first creature, swinging her ax violently down at it’s shoulder, removing the arm.

The other moved toward her, but then saw the bunny slightly behind and went that direction.

Korone turned in an instant and threw the ax at it’s back, ripping the arm off the creature in front of her, pulling it to the ground, before leaping on the other creature’s back – stopping it before it attacked Pekora.

She gripped it’s head, whipping it backward so that an ungodly crack came forth.

The other creature with the missing arm, ran over and in one smooth maneuver the Doggo turned, lifting its arm from the ground and then ramming its into the creature’s mouth, choking it, and not just choking it but painfully shoving the arm further and further down the creature’s esophagus so that it cried in pain.

Pekora’s eyes widened, almost unbelieving this beast in front of her. What had she created? She looked the same. But everything about her was different.

The scientist was taking mental notes: speed enhanced, strength enhanced, and then a berserker type of bloodlust. _Interesting_.

Pekora took the lead, to unlock the door to the room with weapons.

“Follow me… Korone.”

The Doggo nodded, following her inside the room. Pekora closed and locked the door behind them.

“You’re a mess,” Pekora stated. “Let me find you some shoes and clothes.”

“Oh, thank you.”

Korone looked down. She was covered in demon blood and had been walking without shoes. She hadn’t noticed.

“Let’s enjoy this respite and get some food. There’s a shower this way and you can clean up - _Peko_. I’ll leave a towel and the change of clothes and boots for you.”

Korone followed the Chairman to the back.

“What about the weapons?”

Pekora laughed in her usual cadence of “HA!\/HA!/\HA!\/HA!/\/

“You need to also relax doggo. You must be hungry.”

“I guess I am.”

“Hmm…” Pekora was constantly observing the experiment, wondering if it had done something more and she wanted to take tests, but knew right now the most important thing was to survive. She pointed to the wall of weapons, guns of every kind and her cross bow. “We’ll grab those before heading out again.”

“Okay.”

Korone took her shower, noting how she looked the same, but her muscles were tighter, and she felt stronger. When she dried off, looking at herself in the mirror she didn’t think she really looked that much different, just more cut and more defined possibly. Her eyes were very bright, the gold at the center of the brown more distinguishable. Perhaps that was different.

“I wonder what that rabbit did to me?” She continued to get dressed in a set of dark green camo khakis and shirt, with a similar matching military-like green camo light jacket. She put on the socks and then lightweight boots, lacing them up. She looked like military personnel and wondered where Pekora had gotten these clothes. You’d think she was in a military facility.

She walked out to find a bowl of rice with lots of carrots and a small bit of fish on a table.

She sat down across from the Chairman, who was busy reading through some papers with a small pair of glasses on her face.

“You look so smart,” Korone snickered.

“I am – _Peko_.”

“I have a question.”

“Sure.” Pekora sipped her cup of tea. She’d made them both tea, and Korone helped herself to a cup.

“Isn’t it odd that the door was suddenly unlocked and two creatures – no more than two – came into the room just in time for me to prove to you my skills? I thought you kept the door locked and so how was it suddenly unlocked?”

Pekora stopped drinking her tea, staring at the doggo across from her.

“And then,” Korone considered how to word everything, “we came here, and this place wasn’t crawling with those creatures – only two again.”

“What are you insinuating?”

“I think… maybe,” again Korone wasn’t sure how to interpret what she was thinking, but Pekora answered.

“You’re right. It’s like they were well-placed.” She began to consider the fact Moona was missing but there was no sign of her being attacked by those things. She knew there were cameras throughout the facility and realized they were probably being watched and her experiment, Inugami Korone, was being watched.

“Of course – _Peko_.” She stood up in an instant. “They knew.” Her eyes widened. “They knew and…” looking down at Korone. “I think they wanted me to complete the experiment on you and now they’re testing it.” Peko laughed again, “it’s exactly what I would do.”

She kept laughing but Korone didn’t find it funny. Very seriously she asked, “What do you mean I’m your experiment?”

“Oh,” Pekora held up her hands, “No, I mean you ended up being the experiment. Otherwise you would have died. I… I owed it to Okayu to make sure you didn’t die.”

Pekora sat back down at the table, her eyes lowered in consideration of why she went through with using the doggo as her test subject.

“I still don’t like being an experiment.”

“But you’re… like a superhero.” Pekora was very animated. “You have super strength, super resilience and speed. You are amazing. And I’m realizing you’re pretty smart too.” Her eyes glistened near tears proud of her creation. “This is very unexpected. I was just trying to get the demon venom out of your system, but possibly your own DNA as an inugami made you metastasize my chemicals to what you’ve become.” Pekora scratched at her head. “I’m just not sure and won’t be unless I run tests on your blood. I need to take time to find out what’s going on. Do you mind if I take some of your blood right now?”

“Not really. I still don’t like being an experiment. But…” she then grinned widely, “I like being a superhero. Do you think I should get a cool spandex outfit? I’m not sure the military garb is very superhero-like.”

Pekora didn’t answer immediately but suddenly laughed, “ _Peko, peko, peko_ – I like your attitude.”

They continued eating and talking over everything, and Pekora was surprised how much she opened up to the doggo and realized this was why Okayu was in love with her. She always respected the cat girl greatly and trusted her honesty and stalwart character.

After dinner she drew some blood from Korone and then pulled out her microscope to inspect. She had to set it all up and Korone watched her closely, as she looked over the small amount of blood. She consistently asked questions that Pekora surprisingly found astute.

She explained in lay language and Korone continued nodding her head, listening intently.

“So, my DNA has changed?”

“It’s morphed into something that’s unusual. Different. Almost like you’ve evolved.”

“Will I grow like spider legs or something?”

“Oh no – _Peko_. HA! HA! HA!” Pekora continued laughing. “You’ve become stronger in every way. I think maybe even smarter.” Pekora was impressed with her own genius. “I can’t believe this worked so well.” She patted Korone’s lap as she sat beside her. “Let’s try to get a little sleep – _Peko_. I’m extremely tired.”

“You sleep and I’ll keep watch.”

“You must be tired.”

“I think I probably slept a lot already. I don’t feel tired.”

Pekora again considered the change in the doggo and was somewhat concerned falling asleep when she wasn’t positive the effects wouldn’t take a negative turn. 

“Okay, just wake me in an hour. I don’t want to oversleep.”

“Will do boss.”

“Boss?” Pekora laughed wildly.

“Honestly,” Korone was very serious, “I’m trusting you right now. Because you were friends with Okayu and I trust her, I’m going to trust you. So yeah, for now you’re the boss.”

Pekora only nodded with a grin that usually meant she was thinking over all possibilities. Her mind was always processing two or three steps ahead and considered what was going on with the doggo, but she did trust her and decided to catch some sleep.

Korone walked over to look over all the weapons on the wall. She smiled, her eyes lighting up. There was a chainsaw. 

**##################################################################**

The truck continued through the darkened tunnel. Okayu drove, as Lamy sat between her and Botan.

“You know how to drive, right?” Botan asked.

“I’ve been driving since I was a small kitten.”

“Doubt that.”

Lamy snickered. “You two sound like you get along.”

“Eh, the little cat is okay.”

“Oh hey… I’m not that little.”

The truck continued bouncing along, and there was light further ahead.

“I think this is where we get out. Ready?”

They both stated a “yes,” and Okayu began to drive toward the light. It was still raining, but it was dissipating, and she saw there was a gate. She’d have to get out and unlock it so they could leave the tunnel.

“Looks like the end of the tunnel,” Lamy stated.

“I’ll get out and unlock the gate.” Botan was ready to leave. Lamy held to her arm.

“Someone has to do it.” She smiled, her gaze catching her wife’s. “I’ll be okay.”

Lamy gave one quick nod. Botan gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. “I’ll be right back.”

Botan grabbed her pistol and a crowbar from the back of the truck, and then slowly walked to the gate. She could hear sounds from around the edges but saw no creatures.

As she neared, she tucked her pistol into the holster, and then with both hands held to the crowbar, ready to break the chain holding the gate together.

“I really hate this,” she breathed to herself. 

That’s when she could see movement to both sides of the gate. They knew she was there. She walked up to the gate and jumped backward, as the gate was hit hard by one and then another of the creatures, and another. There were so many, and they were multiplying, snapping and banging on the fence.

Their eyes were wild and hungry and being born as a half white lion – a predator - she hated the feeling of suddenly becoming the prey.

She realized the moment she unlocked the gate they were ready to pounce. She’d have to open it and then get back in the truck within seconds.

She turned to catch her wife’s gaze. She could see the worry across her eyes and Okayu watched her friend closely, ready to hit the gas.

Okayu lowered the window. “Shishiron, maybe you should just get back in!”

“No.”

“We can break the gate with the truck.”

Botan gulped, and then yelled back, “That could damage the truck and if we lost our transportation, its on foot.” Again, she caught her wife’s gaze. “I can’t risk it.”

Okayu looked over to Lamy, seeing how she looked at Botan. She put the truck in park and hopped out in an instant.

“What are you doing?!”

“Listen.” Okayu walked up to the lion, the creatures just outside the gate snapping and growling. She’d never been so scared when she saw how many were out there. “You’ve been injured and its obvious I’m way faster than you.”

“Are you seriously trying to compete right now?”

“No, just hear me out.” Okayu glanced back at Lamy and then back to Botan. “You and I both know that’s true. You are recovering and I’m faster. That means… you need to get back in the truck with your wife and drive. Just… just hit that gas once I do this. I mean it.”

Okayu’s eyes met Botan’s. 

“You know what?” Botan placed her hand on Okayu’s shoulder. “I would have loved serving with you.”

“I’m not dead yet.”

Botan snickered, and so did Okayu. She slowly handed the crowbar to the cat, and said, “Wait until I’m in there and you hear me press on the gas. I’m going to leave the passenger window open.”

“Yeah, I can leap into the seat from there.”

“I know. You’re small and fast, right?”

Okayu nodded.

“Let’s do this.”

They gave each other a bro fist and Botan went back to the truck. She turned before hopping in, “Wait for me to give the signal.”

“Got it.”

Botan revved the engine, and Okayu placed the crowbar on the chain that held the gate. It was being pushed by the creatures, as they kept snapping and one scratched at her hand and she pulled it back quickly.

“Back off,” she yelled at the creatures. “I’m running you all over when I get the chance.”

She turned back to see Botan give her a thumbs up.

Okayu snapped the chain.

The truck moved forward.

Okayu ran back and leapt into the window, as the hoard rushed through the fence on her heels.

Her eyes were wide, as the was stuck on the ledge of the window, but Lamy grabbed her and pulled her in quickly.

Botan in an instant shot at the creatures that came close, while Okayu pulled in her legs within a second, rolling up the window of the older model truck as fast as possible.

“Your hand.” Lamy looked down at Okayu’s bleeding appendage.

“The thing scratched me.”

“It’s going to burn,” Botan stated, the gas being hit and driving through a bunch of creatures leaping at the truck.

Lamy instantly began healing her, as Botan drove the truck, coming up onto the road and then headed in the direction of MoonaTech.

“We made it,” Okayu grinned, “Wow, I thought I was a gonner.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves; we only made it out now we have to drive through that crowd of creatures.”

They all looked in front of them. There had to be 30 or 40 creatures there on the road, and all looking like something out of a zombie movie, but with sharper teeth and bodies that moved like something out of a dinosaur movie, clawed hands outward and crouching stances.

“That… is really creepy. It’s like we landed in a horror movie.”

“Its like,” Botan suddenly had a flashback of larger Primals chewing on her unit, grabbing anything in sight when there was a breach, her being saved only because she was hit so hard she was buried under piles of bodies. She began to drive off the side of the road, when Lamy grabbed the wheel, waking her up.

“Shishiron?” she asked.

Botan was woken by her voice. “Sorry, I’m good hon.”

Okayu realized the lion was having a PTSD moment. She’d seen it before, and she started talking over some random joke about how Korone had made up this song, _Sea Chicken_ , that became a hit. It was to ease them all, as Botan hit the gas driving through the hoard.

Her hand did burn, just as Botan had told her. She held to it, Lamy having stopped healing to take care of her wife.

“At least the rain is thinning,” the cat commented. “Anybody else hungry?”

She really didn’t feel well because of the scratch, but she didn’t want to bother Lamy. She sat there quietly, until Lamy realized she needed to heal her once again. 

She was apologetic, but Okayu told her it was nothing.

As the truck finally made it past the creatures and was on the road, Botan driving as fast as it could possibly go headed to MoonaTech., Okayu stared out at the forest.

This was where she’d grown up, just a country cat. Life was so easy and happy. She loved the beauty of nature and only moved to the city to be with Korone and her job with the TV station – their star reporter. 

She considered if she found Korone alive how she’d ask her to move in with her and find a quiet place in the country. That would be nice, she thought, as her head leaned against the glass – feeling more and more tired.

_Please be okay, Koro-san_ … she thought to herself, staring out the window, the hand burning in a pain she’d never felt, her body shaking with the pain. 

Lamy continued trying to heal it. The thing is, she’d used most of her healing powers on her wife earlier, and was drained, so the heal wasn’t moving as quickly as the pain.

Okayu closed her eyes, hearing Lamy and Botan yelling to her, asking if she was okay, but she couldn’t stay awake. She just knew she was wanting to sleep as the rain slowly fell against the windshield.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Pekorone, and Okayu clings to life. Some fighting between a shrine maiden and a psychopath. Thank you for reading.

**Chapter Eight**

Korone watched the door, listening to the sound of something further in the tunnels. She sensed creatures and wondered what was going on after she’d been part of Pekora’s experiment. She was both thankful and yet scared. She had no idea what she had become. The unknown was always the scariest part of living.

Pekora woke with a start, Korone standing over here.

“Oh hey,” her eyes were wide, her heart beating a mile a minute. “You… okay – _Peko_?”

Her voice was that of a scared bunny and it made the doggo laugh. “Did I scare you?”

“No… why would you think that?”

“Yeah sure. I’m not going to attack you Chairman.”

“I told you – call me Pekora.” The bunny girl leapt out of her sleeping position, swinging her legs to the side of the small cot, sitting up. “Can we run some tests?”

“Sure sure.”

“You’re a very agreeable person. Is that the doggo nature?”

“Not sure, but it’s not like I have much of a choice. I’m as curious as you are about the findings.”

Korone walked over to another room for Pekora to run tests. She’d basically check vitals, run physical tests, and then have her sit while she ran the blood through another centrifuge and look over samples of skin, blood and various other body fluids necessary.

She was continuously mixing, looking through her microscope and then combining ingredients.

The doggo watched everything closely, listening to Pekora speak. She realized she would repeat, “ _peko, peko, peko_ ,” whenever she was thinking. The bunny girl impressed her, if she was being honest. She made her own business successful within only a year and a half. She was a self-made millionaire. And then when she spoke over the owner of MoonaTech she would look a certain way.

“Did you fall in love with Dr. Hoshinova?”

“What?” Pekora laughed nervously, “that’s silly – _Peko_.”

“Hm, if you say. Okayu says you can’t help your heart’s choosing.”

Pekora kept laughing in her distinctive cadence. “She’s a worthy employee – a find that was a surprise.”

“Love is always a surprise.”

“Let’s change the subject – _Peko_.” Pekora finished up, removing her gloves. “What about you and Okayu? Why do you love that shifty cat so much?”

“Because she never changes when it comes to me. She’s my comfort and…” Korone smiled in thought, “I’ve never met anyone else like her and she makes me feel warm inside and smile. I miss her.”

“Don’t cry – _Peko_.”

“Okay, but I want to cry a little.”

“Okay, just a little, but emotions make me uncomfortable – _Peko_. So, don’t go on and on – we have work to do.”

The two laughed, and continued talking over life as they waited for test results. Korone could see why Pekora was a friend of Okayu. But then, her girlfriend was the kind of person who befriended anyone she met. That was another reason she loved her.

“I think I’ve made the serum.” Pekora placed multiple tubes of the serum into an egg carton like case, locking it closed.

She kept one small tube out, holding it up. “This will be the first of a vaccine that I hope will help. It could reverse the effects of this disease. Since we’ll be facing a possible hoard, I’m going to test this…” Pekora paused for effect and to think over the next words that would pass from her mouth. “… on myself.”

“Wait a minute,” Korone held to the smaller rabbit-girl’s shoulder. “You can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s… I don’t want to be stuck here alone. That, and I’d hate for you to die cause… I’m getting used to you.”

Pekora laughed again. “Everybody falls in love with me – but, I don’t have time.”

Korone rolled her eyes. 

“But seriously, if I get bitten it’s the end of me. I’d rather die than become something other than myself.” Pekora laughed uncomfortably. “Not saying I want to die, but my mind is my soul, and if I lose that… well then, why live?”

Korone grinned. “You know… you’re right.”

Pekora looked up in question.

“You are a lot like Okayu.”

“HA HA HA,” Pekora laughed, as she gathered supplies beside her on a table to give herself a shot. She laughed both because she didn’t see the similarity, but also because she was scared.

She sat down wiping some alcohol at the inside of her arm, then grabbed a new syringe, and pulled from the elixir. She tapped at the contents, releasing any air bubbles, and then took a heavy breath.

“Here goes. This will either make me immune from their bite… or kill me. You’ll know soon.”

Korone watched on, holding to Pekora’s shoulder in comfort. The rabbit-girl found the doggo both unusually kind and interesting.

She shot the needle into the inside of her arm, lowering her head. Almost a minute passed, as she held to the table with her head lowered.

“Peko? You okay?”

The chairman felt odd, but knew it wasn’t death she was feeling. She held to the table, breathing in and out slowly. There was no adverse reaction from what she could tell. She finally lifted her head, her brow lowered. “Peko?” She asked, “You are calling me Peko?”

“Well… it’s shorter.”

“I said you could call me by my first name, but let’s not go overboard - _Peko_. I’m still a Chairman.”

“Yes ma’am.” Korone saluted flippantly.

“Eh, doggo’s…” Pekora laughed, repeating, “ _Peko, peko, peko_.” And then, “I’m okay.”

Korone sighed in relief. Pekora stood, but nearly fell, and the doggo grabbed around her, helping her to sit back down.

“Just light-headed.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, common reaction.” Pekora suddenly took on a serious tone. “Koro-chan, listen carefully. There is a way up you can take if anything happens to me – not saying it will, but just in case. There should always be at least two or three back up plans.” 

Korone nodded quickly, paying attention.

Pekora had begun to actually like the doggo. She pulled a card from her top pocket. “This will get you through any door.” She then instructed her how to leave through the back elevator. “You just take this and run. You’ll be fine. Find Okayu and make sure, if anything happens to me promise you’ll stop them from continuing with this experiment, close their gate to the Hell Realm at the center of MoonaTech… and watch over Miko for me.”

“Miko? From the shrine?”

“You ask a lot about love and choices and I don’t bother with love – _Peko_. It’s time consuming. I bother with life and probably the worthiest one I want to see live and continue is Miko, my friend since childhood. Okay? That is all and don’t read more into it – _Peko_.”

“Uh-huh.” Korone realized this bunny was lying to herself. “I’m going to take the chainsaw, but it might be cumbersome.”

“I’m going to grab the crossbow.”

“Cool. Don’t forget to wear the Kevlar.”

“I won’t – _Peko_. I’m all about preservation.”

They both walked over to the room with weapons.

Korone was thankful the military garb Pekora gave her had so many pockets. She looked like an action hero. Pekora, also looking like a fellow SWAT member. It made them both laugh, while looking over how they looked.

“Wowowowow,” Korone barked. “All set, boss!”

Pekora winked, standing behind the doggo. “All set.”

**##########################################################################**

The truck had pulled over at the back of MoonaTech. Once stopped Lamy held Okayu’s hand, still healing, feeling worn out like she had never felt with a healing.

“Is she going to be okay?” Botan watched. “Why is she still unconscious? She just had a scratch.”

“Her fast metabolism has made the poison move quickly. She’s in such good shape this poison loves her. It’s a feline trait, and…”

“Like me?”

Her wife nodded, wanting to cry. “I’ve never been like this after healing. Whatever is enhancing these creatures is powerful. I don’t have anything left inside. I need to rest for a few hours, and I’m not sure she has that much time.”

“Poor kid.” She held around her wife’s shoulders, as she cried. “I know this kills you inside not being able to help.” Botan wiped at her tears. “Your empathy is your best quality. But I know you’ll be able to heal her. We’ll keep positive, right?”

Lamy sniffed up tears. “Right.”

The rainstorm and thunder continued outside the truck. The lightening in bursts showing the forest they were tucked into and that’s when they could see the dark creatures in the distance.

“Sweetheart, those things are going to be here soon. I’m going to carry her inside. This truck isn’t the best defense if we’re surrounded.”

Lamy nodded. “Let’s go then.”

Botan drove right beside the back of the facility, then left the truck. She shot the lock on the large metal doors at the back of the facility, busting them open with the crowbar. She opened the door.

Lamy then held it open, as Botan ran back to pull Okayu out of the truck, carrying the smaller cat-girl inside.

They slammed the doors closed behind, Botan shoving the crowbar at the metal handles to keep it closed. They walked through another set of doors, opening and then locking them behind.

The place was dark and quiet. They slowly walked to a room to the right and found a table, laying Okayu down.

Lamy nearly fell over, she’d been trying so hard to heal.

“Rest, okay?” Botan helped Lamy to sitting, and then placed her weapons on the table, looking over where they were at. “I don’t even know where to begin. I hope Miko called Danchou and Flare and warned them by now. We’re going to need back up.”

“What do you think happened? Why are those things there? That can’t possibly be Joseph’s Village.”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out… and stop it.” Botan felt at Okayu’s brow. “You hang in there. If you die here, I’ll be really upset with you.”

Her eyes actually fluttered and Lamy glanced to her wife.

“I knew this cat was a strong one.”

**#######################################################################**

Chairman Hoschimachi Suisei pulled up to the Shrine, looking out to the clouded sky. Those things were called back to MoonaTech before she arrived, since she didn’t want to have to face them.

She walked up the steps, a thin and stylish cane in hand, and to the shrine entrance, walking through. It was empty.

She pulled out a special device, round and with alien writings. It looked like a stop watch, black with golden hands, and 24 small numbers in an otherworldly language.

“Priestess, where are you?” She whispered. 

“I’m not a priestess; I’m a Shrine maiden and guardian of the gods.”

Sakura Miko walked out from the temple, dressed in her usual flowered kimono, a staff with golden rings dangling around the top that would make a jingling sound when she struck it at the ground. The timbre was of light windchimes.

“How much did it cost to sell your soul?” Miko asked, laughing.

“These are the true gods and what you do here is futile and silly in the grand scheme of things. These are the ancient gods brought her long ago by them.”

“They’re aliens who have no idea about this world, and were locked up long ago for good reason. They only want death and destruction of the world. They need to go back. What they’ve unleashed was never supposed to be allowed here. That’s why it was trapped in the first place.”

“They have a power unlike anything I’ve seen. Thanks to your childhood friend now we can make a better being.”

“Pekora created it without realizing.”

“But she did. Something this world of weakness and disease needs.”

“Let me guess - they promised to give you that same power.” Sakura Miko struck at the ground, the windchime sound surrounding them. “Money, and power, and strength isn’t everything Chairman.”

With each tap to the ground she was building a resonance of protection.

“You have the luxury to think that. I was just a poor little child who was laughed at all through school and I fought for everything I have. You have no idea what it is to struggle.”

“Just because my family was wealthy doesn’t mean I don’t understand struggles. It made me realize I had to leave and learn what it was to struggle.”

“Guilt complex guardian. Both pathetic and admirable.”

Suisei sneered at the shrine maiden, looking down at her strange watch. “This is the right spot. I’ll offer you a hefty amount to simply leave. It’s the best choice. This is just a piece of land. Or else… you could leave with nothing.”

“This place was decided by the gods and you have no right to dig here, and then bring more of those things up. They need to stay where they are. We bound them for a reason.”

Suisei smiled, slowly pulling a sword from her cane, its sheath.

“I’ll tell you what – we can duel for it. I promise if you win, I will leave.”

Miko stood back in her fighting stance, her staff ready to use. Her bright green eyes were intense as she felt empowered by the gods. 

Suisei thrust her sword downward and forward, it being swept aside by Miko’s staff. The rain began another downpour, as they fought. The thunder and lightning building.

Suisei’s sword thrusts were quick, but Miko understood defense, sweeping each strike aside, her foot placement in small triangular motions. The technique was a mix of Tai chi chuan and her own variation from watching action films. There was a reason she was called, Elite Miko.

But Suisei had something Miko didn’t have – an otherworldly ability to find weak spots in her opponent. It’s what she had developed in the Demon Realm and with her left eye she saw shapes and lines.

As the rain fell, the mud made it slightly more difficult to move, as Suisei continued to push Miko back to the openness of the shrine grounds.

The fight was back and forth, parlay and dodge. 

Rain swept up with their swings in arc and splashing around the area.

Suisei smiled, thankful for a worthy opponent.

“You’re pretty good.”

“You’re not good enough.”

“Really? You haven’t seen my true power.”

Caught off guard, Suisei saw her opening and sliced across Miko’s right arm. She laughed, “there is always a weak spot.”

Miko fell back, losing the grip on her staff. 

Suisei catching her off balance, kicked the staff to the ground and then with the hilt hit Miko across the face, knocking her to the ground and off balance.

Suisei was suddenly over her, straddling like an animal about to strike downward, but Miko rolled to the side, here left hand searched at the ground, finding her staff, swinging it toward the attacker.

Suisei grabbed it in an instant, as they both struggled with the staff between them.

Miko realized she was amazingly faster than she thought she’d be. She had underestimated the strength of the demons, and said a quick prayer under her breath.

A gust of wind and rain, followed by the strike of thunder, and then lightening hit to the tree at the side.

A branch flew off and toward Suisei enough to get her to move off the shrine maiden.

Miko took the time to grab her staff, using it to help her move, the wind and rain attacking at Suisei to give her time.

She made her way toward the tunnel the other three had left earlier, holding her bloodied arm.

Suisei didn’t follow, instead sat on the ground laughing. 

“You’re only prolonging the inevitable!” She kept laughing. “They’re coming and soon they’ll overrun Holios. And you and your false gods will be able to do nothing.” She stood up, brushing off the mud. “I wanted to give you a chance – this is your decision.”

Suisei was met by her chauffeur. She spoke in a strange language, “Wcah cbehn kideel lbehtcahr. Wcah tee gee tee MoonaTech.”

“Ycah sideer.” He bowed his head in reverence, then lowered to the ground on his hands and knees.

Suisei sliced across his neck, removing the head in an instant. “Sorry, but a sacrifice was needed. Your blood was well spent.”

The headless body lie on the ground, the rain and mud mixing with his blood.

Suisei pulled out her strange watch, looking over the time. She grinned slowly and then walked back to her car. There was another driver.

Miko made her way to the tunnel where she’d sent Botan, Lamy and Okayu. There was what looked like a manhole cover. She lifted it slowly, made her way to the ladder, and then closed it over her head. She needed to climb down.

Nobody knew of these underground tunnels but the maiden of the shrine. There was more to Holios than anyone had known, but her Sensei had taught her well.

She had lost a lot of blood and fell for the last few feet to the ground. She sat there for a moment, leaning against the wall, holding to her arm. She realized the sword Suisei swung was laced with the demon poison.

She sat, allowing her healing ability to work through her body, waiting to move, quietly beneath the shrine.


End file.
